


Stroll thru the Park

by Sampai66



Series: Klancetober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn date, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keithtober, Keithtober 2018, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Cute fluffy one shot about a Klance date in the park.





	Stroll thru the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first fic in the Klancetober series that I’ll be writing throughout the month. I’ll be using two prompt lists: one from @ikimaru (tumblr) and another from @keithtober2k18 (tumblr). I’ll use one daily prompt or two for these stories, just depends on what I feel like. I probably won’t do all of them but i’ll try to do at least half! Hope you all enjoy these short and sweet one shots! Also, some will have smut but I’ll tag those when I post them. Today’s prompt is “Walk through the park”.

The water was cool as Keith ran his hand under the stream. The fountain's water was clear and you could see all the coins people have tossed in, in hopes of their wishes coming true. A vibration came from his pocket along with the chorus of Duran Duran's "Hungry like the Wolf" and Keith's face lit up with a smile. Lance had set that ringtone for himself when they first started dating and Keith never changed it, not like he wanted to.

 

Keith answered and he could hear Lance panting into the phone. "Hey babe! Where are you?"

 

"Hey, I'm at the Alice fountain. Are you running?"

 

"I'm almost there!" Click. Keith looked at the phone and Lance had hung up. Pfff what a dork, it wasn't like he was that late. It was only 5 mins past their meeting time. Keith turned back towards the fountain but not a minute later he was tackled from behind and lifted off his feet.

 

"Whoa! Lance!" Keith yelled as he was set back down on the ground. Keith turned around to Lance giggling uncontrollably. He couldn't help but giggle back.

 

"Hi", Lance said and kissed Keith. "I" kiss "missed" kiss "you" kiss.

 

"Its been like, 3 hours. I saw you this morning." Keith looked at Lance trying to hold a straight face but completely failing as his mouth twitched up into a smile.

 

"Ya, and 3 hours without my boyfriend is waaaaaay too long if you ask me! Plus, I had organic chem and you KNOW that’s the bane of my existence!" Lance said as he dramatically draped his arm around Keith's shoulder.

 

"Let's go grab a coffee and walk around the park for a bit. We still have a little while till the sea lion feeding at the zoo." Keith suggested as he took Lance's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. They tried to go see the sea lions at least once a week because Lance was OBSESSED with them, which makes sense seeing as he was going to school to be a veterinarian. He loved any kind of animal really, except spiders.

 

"Ya, good idea! I need my caffeine and sugar fix after that awful class."

 

They made their way towards the nearest coffee stand. It was a beautiful day out with it being in the mid 70s and Keith appreciated all the green leaves still on the trees, in a few months they would be sad and bare looking with nothing but snow surrounding them. 

 

"So how did your presentation go?" Lance asked as they sat down waiting for their coffee. 

 

"Fine. Except Nyma didn't show up but considering how she didn't do any work it wasn't a big deal because Hunk and I knew everything anyways. I honestly don't understand how she's still enrolled in that class. Professor Coran is such a softie with all the excuses she makes."

 

"I'm assuming you guys got an A even without her?"

 

Keith side eyed Lance with a smirk on his face, "Of course, who do you think you're talking to? I could have got an A by myself but put Hunk and I together, well, we knocked it out of the park." Lance pulled Keith towards him and kissed his temple. "Fuck, I love you. You're beauty AND brains!"

 

A blush crept up onto Keith's cheeks, how Lance still managed to make him blush after them being together so long was a mystery.

 

"Look who's talking Mr. Honor Roll!" Keith said as he poked Lance in the ribs.  
Lance smiled and leaned in for a kiss but stopped just short of Keith's lips. A tune from a guitar landed on both of their ears and Lance turned to see where the source was. A street musician was playing not too far from the coffee cart. The tune sounded like a Spanish song, Keith could recognize a few from the ones Lance liked to listen to around the house. 

 

Lance stood up and pulled Keith with him heading towards the direction of the musician.

 

"Wait Lance, our coffees."

 

"Don't worry, we'll come back for them." Lance says as he pulls Keith along. 

There's a small crowd around the musician and a few of them are dancing. As soon as they are close enough Lance takes both of Keith's hands and pulls him in close.

"Lance, you know I can't dance." Keith says as he bites his bottom lip.

 

"Ha, I know, but I don't care. I want to dance with you. Remember the salsa lesson I tried to teach you?"

 

"Ya, how could I forget. All I did was step on your toes." Keith whispers as he looks down at the ground.

 

"Hey," Lance says as he tilts Keith's chin up,"let's try again, ya?" Keith nods and Lance starts to count out their steps. The first minute is full of Keith stepping on Lance's toes but Lance just laughs it off. Keith has this look of concentration on his face and his tongue is peeking out a bit, Lance thinks it's adorable. After a few minutes Keith starts to get the hang of it. But Lance wants to keep him on his toes so he spins him out and back into his arms. Keith is laughing and has the biggest smile on his face. Lance does it again but dips him afterwards and stares into his beautiful violet eyes. Keith is still a little breathless from laughing but he wraps his hand on the back of Lance's head and pulls him down for a kiss, it's soft and languid and Lance can't help but melt into it. Lance pulls away first and says with a smirk, "See, told you, you can dance." 

 

"That's because I have the best teacher slash partner." Keith says with a smile.

 

A bell tolls somewhere off in the distance signalling the time and Keith smacks Lances's shoulder, " We're going to be late!"

 

Lance lifts Keith up and they sprint back to the coffee cart and grab their drinks.  
They break into a run as they head towards the zoo, both laughing and trying not to trip over each other since they refuse to let go of each other's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and general geeking out so don't be shy! Any and all geek/nerd/dewbs are welcome in this house!


End file.
